All I Need
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: Gojyo's life is taking a turn for the better, when Hakkai's seems to be crumbling down. In the end, Hakkai realizes that Gojyo is all he needs. AU. YAOI. FLUFF. GOJYO/HAKKAI.


**DISCLAIMER: THERE ARE LYRICS USED IN THIS FANFICTION. THE LYRICS CONTAINED IN THE STORY ARE FROM THE SONGS "IRIDESCENT" AND "21 GUNS". The lyrics to the songs belong respectively to the bands Linkin Park and Green Day. We claim no ownership whatsoever for the lyrics. **

**All I Need - Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, god damnit..."

Leaving the "Going West" moving company, Gojyo had been utterly confident in the result of his interview. He'd wanted to get out of the shitty job he currently had as a waiter at an upscale restaurant in the city. Shitty, because he had to act prim and proper (two adjectives he would never use to describe himself) and act like he gave a damn about some snooty rich people (the only people that could afford /anything/ on the extremely overpriced menu).

Not to mention his co-workers, whom he could barely stand, but was forced to put up with them six hours everyday of the week.

Genjyo Sanzo, the president of the moving company, seemed more than pressed to hire him. He told Gojyo he could expect a call within the next few days.

The sooner the better.

It had been sunny when Gojyo had gone to the interview, and now it was pissing rain, substantially altering his good mood. He let out a string of curses as he sprinted to his black Toyota Corolla, quickly unlocking the door and throwing himself inside. He'd almost gotten completely soaked, and had long since stopped caring about the already battered interior of his beat up car (he'd hoped this potential job would allow him to afford a new one).

Starting the engine, Gojyo sighed, hand instinctively reaching forward to turn up the volume on the radio. Some Green Day song was in the midst of playing, a band Gojyo didn't particularly care for, but was too lazy to change the station. Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the freeway, Gojyo proceeded to take the fifteen minute drive home. The drive to his current job was almost a forty minute commute. Another reason why he wanted a different (less-shitty) job.

Gojyo tapped his fingers idly on the steering wheel, following the rhythm of the song.

"_Do you know whats worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?"_

No longer caring about the rain, his expression immediately brightened at the thought of Hakkai, his boyfriend of two years. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. The love he had for him was indescribable, and with a better job, he could maybe afford to do some of the things he wanted. The moving job would pay a lot more due to all of the hard labor involved, and Gojyo would be excellent at it (thank Kami for his high stamina).

"_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass.  
Nothing's ever built to last.  
You're in ruins." _

Now that he considered all of the pros, the rain might as well have been nonexistent. He would see Hakkai later that night. Around what time, he didn't know. Either when Hakkai's parents went to sleep so he could sneak out, or he made a decent excuse to leave.

Gojyo could hardly wait to tell him the good news. He knew Hakkai would be more than supportive and thrilled for him.

Switching to the furthest right lane, Gojyo approached his exist, the song on the radio changing. Turning up the volume (because the batter of the rain on his windshield got progressively louder), he listened to the somber lyrics.

"_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.  
With the cataclysm raining down  
Your insides crying 'Save me now'  
You were there, impossibly alone."_

Pulling off the freeway, Gojyo took a left down the road which led to his small, but accommodating house.

"_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,  
As if the skies had blown the heavens into stars.  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace,  
Falling into empty space.  
With no one there to catch you in their arms."_

Just as the song reached its end, Gojyo turned into his driveway, seeing an all too familiar man sitting on his front steps, the rain beating heavily down on him. He was looking down, knees brought up to his chest. From what Gojyo could assume, he'd been there a while.

Hakkai.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Get out."

The words were like a slap in the face. He felt his throat tighten, the knot in his stomach now more obvious than ever. Words failed him. What could he ever say to that?

"I didn't-,"

"Get out!"

He'd never seen his father so angry. Behind him, Hakkai heard his mother choke back a sob, but she never spoke a word. He hoped, foolishly, that she would fight for him, and not allow for his father to simply throw him out on the streets, but he knew that wouldn't happen. If anyone would fight for him, it would be Kanan, but she wasn't there.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he should have seen this coming. Sneaking around and hiding something like his relationship with Gojyo from his parents couldn't go on forever, and while he'd hoped the ruse would last longer, he was sure the consequences would be the same.

Finally, he found his voice. "Where am I supposed to go?"

His father barely glanced his way before turning his back on him. "That's no concern of mine."

He'd ended up on Gojyo's doorstep, after finding the redheads car gone and the house very obviously empty. It began to rain just a few minutes after his arrival; fat drops that soaked through his thin clothing quickly. With nowhere else to go, Hakkai had no choice but to stay there, hunched as far against the door as possible.

He was still trying to think of a way to explain himself to Gojyo. The very last thing he wanted to do was upset the redhead. He needed to find some sort of excuse to hide the real reason he was sitting on his doorstep in the pouring rain.

The flash of headlights caught his attention and he looked up to see a familiar car roll into the driveway.

Gojyo.

Hakkai swallowed the anxiety rising in his throat and stayed where he was, waiting for Gojyo to come to him.

* * *

Gojyo quickly powered off the engine to his car, opening and closing the driver side door in what seemed like a split second. Now, he paid no mind to the rain; his entire body was soaked within his first few steps to the porch. He stopped in front of the brunette, gazing worriedly down at the top of his head. "Hakkai?" Gojyo called over the roar of the rain, squinting to see his lover a tad more clearly. "What the hell happened? Why..."

He couldn't think of what to say next. Words failed him.

Hakkai looked up when Gojyo called his name, attempting a smile in the face of the redheads worried expression. It failed, however, as he felt his own expression fall back into a frown.

He wanted to lie, to say that nothing at all happened and it was only by coincidence that he was sitting on Gojyo's doorstep in the pouring rain. But when he opened his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to.

"What do you think happened?"

At first, Gojyo couldn't think of a single thing that would make Hakkai this upset. And then it toppled on him like a ton of bricks. His parents hadn't known he was gay, let alone in a relationship. Seeing Hakkai so somber, he could only assume they'd found out about both things.

"Christ, Hakkai..." Gojyo closed his eyes momentarily. Was Hakkai here to break things off with him? No. Because doing so still wouldn't change the fact that he was gay. Obviously, his parents weren't very receptive of the idea. He didn't need to ask. They'd evidently kicked him out.

Gojyo leaned down to scoop Hakkai up into his arms, keeping him secured to his chest with one arm, while his other hand fished his keys from his front pocket. "C'mon..." he grunted, unlocking the door. "Lets get you inside."

Hakkai didn't want this to happen. As soon as he spoke, he knew that he'd made a mistake by telling Gojyo the truth. The last thing he wanted from the redhead was pity.

When Gojyo pulled him up and held him against his chest, Hakkai felt his eyes burn and his own chest tighten. Despite the otherwise unfortunate situation, having Gojyo there was an extreme comfort. He pressed his face against the material of his shirt, not caring if they were both soaked from the rain.

Gojyo hauled Hakkai into his home, keeping his arms looped comfortingly around him, shutting the front door with his foot. "Here," He paused, taking Hakkai into the bathroom. "You take a shower, get warm, and then we'll talk."

* * *

"I borrowed some of your clothes, I hope you don't mind."

Hakkai smiled lightly as he stepped into the living room, gesturing vaguely to the over-sized shirt and pants he was wearing. Now that he was out of the shower and dressed, his previous anxiety was back. He didn't want to tell Gojyo what had happened, because he wasn't sure how to do so. It was still a mystery to him how his parents had discovered his secret in the first place; his father had failed to explain it to him and he never had the time to ask.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This must be quite an inconvenience to you."

Hakkai's use of the word 'inconvenience' made Gojyo visibly flinch. He'd dressed down from his formal waiter attire into some cotton pants and a loose white tank top. His mind had barely been able to function correctly ever since he'd come home to find Hakkai sitting helplessly on his doorstep.

"You say that like your company is a problem." Gojyo retorted, patting the seat next to him. He couldn't bring himself to smile at the man, despite how darling he looked in his clothes; the neckline of the over-sized shirt almost falling off Hakkai's shoulder.

Gojyo lowered his eyelids, his red iris' locked on the emerald ones of his boyfriend. He would never understand what kind of parents would be able to kick their own child out, and for a reason that they could not control.

Hakkai noticed the flinch and frowned. Maybe that hadn't been the correct thing to say, but while they did spend a majority of their time together, he was sure that the redhead wanted some time alone every now and then. Taking a seat next to him, Hakkai rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I didn't mean it quite like that." He said. "I meant it in the sense of me sitting on your front steps in the pouring rain, waiting for you because I don't have anywhere else to go." There was a slight edge to his voice, but he paused to collect himself. "That can't be the most welcoming of situations to come home to."

Gojyo snaked an arm around Hakkai's slender waist, giving a kiss to his slightly damp forehead. "Wish ya woulda brought better news." He whispered, nudging aside from bangs with his nose. "It was a surprise, but I wouldn't have wanted you to go anywhere else but here."

Hakkai closed his eyes again when Gojyo pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling a little sadly. "I know." He said quietly, tilting his head so that he could look at the redhead. "This isn't exactly the news I wanted to bring just yet. I don't know what I'm supposed to do from this point forward."

The redhead frowned, pulling Hakkai closer. "You're gonna be stayin' here with me." He tightened his hold for emphasis. "And ya ain't an inconvenience. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hakkai smiled again. This time it was real.

The situation certainly wasn't anything to be happy about by any means, but Gojyo's words were comforting. He should have known that the redhead would react in such a way; if he was anything, he was supportive.

Hakkai pulled himself even closer to Gojyo, finding solace again in his embrace.

Maybe this was all he needed after all.

**-END-

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **We hope you enjoyed! This one was very fun to write. Positive feedback is loved! Thank you!**  
**


End file.
